Talk:Shadow Games, Pride
BITCH PLZ!!!!! Blankslate 03:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Look at your phone plz Blankslate 00:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) What is this threat exactly? :O Blankslate 02:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) It'll be revealed Patience, my brother O_O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Eeeeeeeeh I no your broder >:( Blankslate 02:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) TADA! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) So ''that's ''whats happening o.0 Blankslate 03:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Eyup ^^ And Shijuu wants Akira to spy on Shindou for him ;3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) oooh this is gonna be one of those "You were spying on ma?! I JUST NOW started trusting you again and you do dis? D':<" And then Akira will be like "No! I was just making sure nothing bad happened-" "WE ARE THROUGH YOU EFFER!!!!" Blankslate 03:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why, but everytime I listen to this song, I think of the Shadow Games series o.0 Blankslate 01:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) *clears throat* Blankslate 01:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) T.T You can bet Akira feels like total garbage now T.T Blankslate 02:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Didn't we talk about this happening on the phone? O.o -PS- My phone is refreshing too much for my patience to handle, so I can't check message that much x.x The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm just commenting on it, like we always do D: Blankslate 02:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know, I just wanted to make sure x3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :D Wanna start the next part with our dudes in Karakura town? :0 Blankslate 02:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) What now? :0 Blankslate 02:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Our little "plan" for Tai can happen in my next post, if it's alright with you? :0 Blankslate 01:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Epic meets Badass I am so loving this! X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Me too! :D Blankslate 02:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Through mountains... YUHEI...KICK! -sends De Soto through a mountain- Dang, why didn't I do that in the first place O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Cuz he didn't have a mask :> Blankslate 04:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Apparently his power boost was a lot stronger than anticipated X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well I didn't want De Soto to be totally overpowering in this bout of epic ;). Now if he had gone Segunda Etapa, things may have turned out differently X3 Blankslate 22:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Dramatic Scenes ensuing Wow...I can't imagine how dramatic and conflicting its going to get when Akira and Shindou meet face to face for the first time o.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Only one way to find out X3 You wanna go first? :3 Blankslate 01:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Heck yeah! ;3 I need to set the stages of when Shindou is doing something mildly conspicuous before noticing Akira's presence...and surprise that he isn't bound anymore XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) YEAH!!!! >:D Blankslate 01:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Tune Like the title? :3 Blankslate 23:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Shift to next part now? :0 Blankslate 03:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO ANSWER ME?! >:U Blankslate 02:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dead My Phone is dead :( The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:07, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I was meaning on teh talk page :< But it's kay now Shindo is evil >.> Blankslate 03:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Because he's using Reitan, or that he wants to destroy the Clan's Family branches? -w- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Do I really need to say it? XD Post? Plz? :< Blankslate 03:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) They're on a roof...and now they're in a city? Can you explain to me why they're not fortifying defenses around the hospital and suddenly heading towards the city without ANY explanation how they got off the roof? I was kinda hoping they'd stay at the hospital and hopefully draw them away from attacking Emiko *considering they don't know where she is at the moment* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ... ... ... I posted before they headed for the city...they got in an elevator and went to the bottom floor and left the hospital....didn't you read my posts? Blankslate 23:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I posted that they went to the ROOF ACCESS door and went towards the roof x.x did you read MY posts? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Evil Child Videl: Kara is such a nice boy Kara: :D Mei: I should shoot'em for following us! Kara: O^O Don't hurt me! D: Videl: No need to be so violent, dear-GRK! *neck is snapped by Kara, whom had vaulted up onto her shoulders* Mei: Damn yo-GRK! *throws Shuriken into Mei's eye, causing instant fatality* Kara: *puff of smoke, returns to normal form* Works everytime ^_^ XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Cheng: *electrocutes and shoves grenade down throat* Hehe, now THAT works every time -3- Blankslate 21:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Mangetsu I don't know if you're listening, but something is up with this page. My spam filter is only reporting problems on Pride and Dogma and no others. We'll either have to recreate the page with all the text, or something. Blankslate 02:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) The Fu-?! Can...we not do that to Reitan? x.x The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) There XD Blankslate 01:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Let's do this: Let's have at one point a rep from the Head Captain himself *your Lieutenant OC in fact XD* tried to present the offer of being the town's new Substitute Soul Reaper when at one point in time Yuhei tried to relinquesh the position :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Okeh, lead the way :D Blankslate 23:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Emiko's appearance/Zanpakutō Well? >:3The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Ho-Holy snot!!!! O>O That's amazing!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D Blankslate 02:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Here's one with her mommy :> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Awwww, I feel bad now :( Blankslate 02:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't be :< *pats your back* she'll turn into the badass you see above XD Lol, funny thing, is that this particular character *the girl in the pics* actually had a badass dad, a mom who was kind, sweet, but pretty good in spells herself X3 and they both loved her dearly :3 The mom dies though XP and the Dad eventually dies without seeing his daughter again, having adopted a son and living a life alone XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Here it is X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) O.O I love this...I think I'm going to call it Ragnarok :O Blankslate 03:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Mokushi (黙示 mokushi; Jap Lit Translation, "Apocalypse.") You could call it this? Its a legit Jap Zan name :> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Kenja's Berserk-State Growling Sounds The Character from this Epic Fight clip, Berserker, his guttural growling noises are akin to what Kenja's making right nao ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I believe I have just shat myself o.o; Blankslate (talk) 03:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Lol XD Reminds you how terrifying the power of "Berserk" or "Rage" forms have, doesn't it? Like Ichigo's Enraged Hollowfication State :> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) That didn't scare me, that was actually badass. This makes me want to cry ;-; Blankslate (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) At least it's over now :D 21:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hilarious Interactions Blame the Abridged show I watched, I just felt the need to make Yuhei like Abridged-Ichigo for a moment there XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) It fits for sure ^^ Who's screwing around with my medicine... (talk) 03:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC)